My Rock in the Moonlight
by Nonnie88
Summary: 'The night had been perfect, flawless in all its dark, moonlit glory. And now his skin glowed with the light of the almost full moon shining through the window.' - (First time, origin, Elizabeth POV)


**I've been wanting to write an 'origin' story for these two for such a long time... this is as far as I've gotten... First time SMUT ahoy! **

**Also fully from Elizabeth's POV.**

* * *

The night had been perfect, flawless in all its dark, moonlit glory. And now his skin glowed with the light of the almost full moon shining through the window.

He couldn't have looked more handsome.

It was quiet, too quiet for what was going on, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I heard his heart beating rapidly in his chest over and over. The pants and the moans and the groans were a plus. The way he held me left marks in a specific path across my skin as his hands roamed my body. We hadn't even begun yet and already he had me at the edge of that cliff.

I guess he just had that effect on me.

"Please…" I begged and he chuckled, sucking gently on the delicate skin of my neck, just underneath my left ear. He knew that turned me on, he also knew that was the most sensitive part of my body aside from my thighs. And it seemed he liked tormenting me. And I was helpless to this torment of his, he liked teasing me. He liked sliding his finger up that slit, so close to my aching need, but never going in.

"Be patient." He murmured as he lay hot, open mouthed kisses across my collarbone and to my shoulder, where he nipped the skin. I was a masochist that was for sure. A small moan escaped my lips as he continued his journey down my torso, stopping at my chest. That was his favorite place to be it seemed. And I wasn't about to object. When his lips touched my nipple however, I was in a whole other world. He was my drug, or so it seemed. The feelings he was causing to race through me, they were incredible.

Those same open mouthed kisses felt ten times better just then. And while he paid special attention to my left breast, his left hand came up to tweak with my other one.

My mouth opened, in a silent plea for the pleasure to continue. I figured I was going to moan, but I just couldn't find my voice. Hell, I couldn't even find my reason. This was the first time we'd gone this far and I still wanted more. So much more. Using his free hand, I felt him reach down and unbutton my jeans.

Anticipation filled me, causing my heart to race faster than before, if that was at all possible. That was when he shifted his special attention to my right breast and used both hands to pull my pants down ever so gently. It was almost too much, the slow, agonizing pace he was going. I wanted to roll us over and take control myself, but I knew he would never allow that. Oh no, he liked having the control and he liked teasing me.

I felt a draft before I realized my panties were gone. He left my breast and went back to my mouth, kissing me, pressing his erection against my aching core. I moaned into the kiss, wishing he would just get on with it. But it wouldn't be that simple. It couldn't be.

"I love you." He told me as he pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. I looked up at him, into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth. That was when I smiled. I knew I was ready and I knew he was ready and I knew we were ready. We had been waiting months for this moment and now it was here. Pulling his head down slowly and carefully, I kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." I replied, tears appearing. It was true, I did love him, I had loved him for months but couldn't get my head and my heart to cooperate until now.

I wanted this now more than anything else in the world. He smiled, his hands wiping my tears before swooping down for another kiss, this one more aggressive than mine had been. It was clear to me that he wanted to show me just how he felt. And I had a feeling I was going to like how he did it.

And that was when my world exploded. In motions quicker than I could've comprehended, his boxers were off and he had entered me. My back arched insanely high at this new sensation. It hurt, oh yes it did, but I loved the hurt. The pain was like no pleasure I had ever experienced in my life, and I loved it.

Thank god the dorm had been abandoned for Spring break. The moan that escaped me was louder than any moan I'd ever heard coming from myself. I was sure of that. Not even a few seconds later, he had set the pace of his thrusts and sending me on that trip to oblivion. The force of his thrusts were incredible as he slammed into me.

"Oh God, Henry." I managed to moan out. His head was buried in the crook of my neck and his hot breath wasn't helping any. Well okay, it was, it was making everything ten times more pleasurable. I heard him chuckle again; he had apparently liked that reaction. It was then that I chose to meet his thrusts. Couldn't have him doing all the work.

I heard him groan and felt his smirk against my neck, my thoughts might've been hazed, but that didn't mean I couldn't do something too. It was hard though, meeting his thrust, especially considering he had set a fast, hard pace that I loved too much for my own good. And the more time that passed, the closer I got to falling off that cliff into the blissful oblivion I'd only dreamt of until now. Because now, Henry would get me to that oblivion. Now, he would make sure the pleasure I felt was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"Oh, please… Henry." More than anything I wanted him to hit that magic spot inside me that would light my body on fire with pleasure. I knew he could get it; it was just a matter of how much longer he wanted to torment me. I knew I was close, I could feel the spasms, it was a weird feeling. And I knew he knew I was close too. Henry kissed me again, allowing himself to slow down to a pace I could handle, but was still thrusting roughly into me. After a few thrusts he hit that spot, the spot that my girlfriends talked about, the spot that started the fire and caused me to plummet into that abyss. I heard myself scream his name as I climaxed, I felt my heart pounding faster than before, and I vaguely felt his release, vaguely felt the liquid fill me and it was all too much.

I arched my back one last time as I rode my climax to the highest heights, loving the feeling. Just as I was coming down from my high, Henry bit down on the junction of my neck and shoulder causing a shiver to run down my spine. He growled into my ear and lay down next to me. He turned me to face him so he wouldn't have to pull out I suppose and held me close to him. He kissed me again, but this kiss wasn't like the others. It was full of love and every emotion I'm sure he was feeling just then. I returned the kiss with just as much emotion, and then he pulled back. Raising his hand, Henry brushed the hair out of my face; soaked with sweat from our adventure.

"I love you Elizabeth." He whispered as he stared into my eyes. I smiled, a small smile, and kissed the tip of his nose before replying.

"I love you too Henry, more than you know." Henry smiled at me and then rested his head atop of mine so that my head was resting in the crook of his neck. He never let go of me that night and I never stopped thinking about him. He even entered my dreams after I had fallen asleep. That night had been absolutely perfect, as the moon shone brightly through the bedroom window. His skin was glowing and glistening, the perfect personification of a diamond. And all at once everything in my life at this moment was at peace.

Henry was my rock.

My rock in the moonlight.

* * *

**Two weeks of writing, tweaking, making sure that this sounded right! I hope it is worth it for you guys! **

**The news of us being renewed uplifted my spirits! Even if it is only for 10 episodes! its 10 more than what I was honestly expecting!**

**If you are reading, remember to give a little review... They are beyond appreciated! **


End file.
